


Wspólne sny

by gingerkitty, MissCath



Series: True Desires [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Genital Piercing, Het, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Talk of Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie oryginalnego streszczenia: Akcja toczy się po ataku Smauga na Miasto na Jeziorze. Kili wciąż odpoczywa, a Tauriel przychodzi do niego zobaczyć, co z jego nogą. W końcu mówią o swoich uczuciach i snach. (możliwe spoilery z Pustkowia Smauga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspólne sny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shared Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124725) by [gingerkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty), [MissCath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath). 



> This is a Polish Translatoin fo Part 3  
> Notka nt. tłumaczenia:  
> Myślę, że nie ma sensu tłumaczyć notki oryginalnej, poza tym, że fic powstał z rp. Zajęło mi to dość długo, bo i zajęcia i masa innych rzeczy na głowie. W dodatku tłumaczenie okazało się trudniejsze, niż sądziłam. Tekst jest dość długi, jak na one-shota, mimo że nie ma tyle słów, co oryginał (chyba polski jest nieco uboższy). Ale przyznam, że jest to ciekawe doświadczenie, bo nigdy się nie bawiłam w taki styl narracji (a od Gingerkitty dowiedziałam się, że taki jest lepszy, bo pozwala bardziej czytelnikowi wczuć się w sytuację i coś w tym jest). Moim zdaniem wyszło tak momentami... Dość poetycko. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Oczywiście tłumaczenie nie jest dosłowne, a muszę też przyznać, że język polski leży i kwiczy, jeśli chodzi o słownictwo dotyczące erotyki i seksu. Albo brzmi to zbyt medycznie, albo zbyt wulgarnie. Dlatego też zmuszona byłam do nieco uboższego zestawu słów. Ale mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie jest przystępne. Enjoy!

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd Bard wypuścił ostatnią czarną strzałę, by uśmiercić Smauga. By uczcić zwycięstwo, zorganizowano ucztę. Dom Barda ocalał po ataku Smauga, więc Kili, Fili, Bofur i Oin wciąż tam przebywają. Legolas i Tauriel są także w Mieście na Jeziorze, pomagają w sprzątaniu, odbudowie miasta i ogólnie ludziom. Tauriel także wciąż zajmuje się Kilim i jego raną w kolanie, która się goi coraz lepiej.

W tej chwili Kili siedzi na małej, ocieplanej ławie na parterze w domu Barda i odpoczywa z nogą uniesioną do góry. Nie ma reszty, która pomaga ludziom. Kili próbuje wstać, kiedy Tauriel wchodzi, uśmiecha się do niego i siada obok.

-  Jak twoja noga? Boli cię? Masz gorączkę? A może boli cię głowa?

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiada Kili, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Czy mogę spojrzeć na twoją nogę?

\- Proszę, nie krępuj się.

Tauriel podnosi nogę, odwija delikatnie bandaż i sprawdza jego ranę.

\- Wygląda na to, że dobrze się goi. Damy jeszcze trochę królewskiego ziela, które znalazłam, mam też inne zioła na gorączkę, ból głowy czy inny, jeśli będziesz potrzebował.

\- Dziękuję, Taurielo. Naprawdę, zawdzięczam ci moje życie. Uratowałaś mnie aż cztery razy. Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebować, czegokolwiek, proszę, powiedz mi o tym. – Kili waha się przez moment, lecz po chwili chwyta jej dłoń swoimi drżącymi palcami, modląc się w duchu do Mahala, żeby tego nie zauważyła, ani rumieńca spływającego na jego twarz.

\- Dziękuję ci, Kili, będę o tym pamiętać. – Odpowiada, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a światło doskonale ukazuje jej dołeczki w policzkach, którym przygląda się Kili.

Uśmiechają się tak przez chwilę, trzymając się wciąż za ręce. Odrywają od siebie wzrok, gdy tylko słyszą Legolasa przy drzwiach i jego chrząknięcie. Nie zauważyli w ogóle, kiedy tu wszedł. Kili od razu puszcza jej rękę i odwraca wzrok.

\- Chyba jest zazdrosny. I… To… - Kili przerywa i wlepia swój wzrok w podłogę. – Nic dziwnego, też byłbym zazdrosny o swoją ukochaną.

Tauriel nie wytrzymuje i z je just wydobywa się głośny śmiech.

\- Ukochaną? Oh, nie, nie, nie, to nie tak ze mną i Legolasem. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi odkąd byłam dzieckiem. Jego ojciec chronił mnie przez większą część mojego życia. Jego ojciec także mówił mi, że Legolas bardzo mnie polubił. Ale ja jestem Leśną Elfką, a Legolas nigdy mi nie mówił o takich uczuciach.

\- Och, rozumiem. Ale byłby niesamowitym szczęściarzem, gdyby miał przy swoim boku tak silną i piękną kobietę, jak ty.

\- Tak naprawdę, jest inny mężczyzna, którego uważam za atrakcyjnego. Nie jest tak wysoki, jak Legolas, ale nie mniej przystojny, a może nawet bardziej… Jest także łucznikiem, jak książę i ja, chociaż… Jest trochę bardziej lekkomyślny. Myślę, że polubiłbyś go. – Tauriel uśmiecha się do niego wstydliwie.

\- Ach, rozumiem – Kili śmieje się nerwowo. – Przepraszam za takie podejrzenia. – Przebiera rękoma z nerwów, a potem dodaje: - Wiedziałaś, że… Krasnoludy kochają i pobierają się tylko raz w swoim życiu?

\- Naprawdę? Ale co, jeśli ich uczucia nie są odwzajemnione? Co, jeśli ta ukochana osoba ich nie kocha? – pyta z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wtedy nie pobierają się i żyją samotnie. Nie zmuszamy Krasnoludzkich kobiet do małżeństwa, jeśli tego nie chcą, to ich wybór. – Kili uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Rozumiem. Ale i tak trochę szkoda.

\- Ale miłość jest wieczna. Najczęściej Krasnoludy znajdują i biorą ślub z tym Jedynym lub tą Jedyną, więc wszystko jest, jak należy. A co z Elfami? Tak mało wiem o Elfach.

\- Cóż, przypuszczam, że Elfy mogą kochać więcej, niż raz, ale właściwie zostajemy tylko z jednym partnerem. Jeśli chodzi o Elfy, to te najbardziej intymne rzeczy zachowujemy dla tych, z którymi chcemy się pobrać. Choć to nie znaczy, że Elfy nie mogą się angażować intymnie w inny sposób. Ale w naszej kulturze Elfy, które okazały sobie miłość w najbardziej intymny sposób, skonsumowały swój związek, są uważane za małżeństwo, nie traktujemy lekko żadnej formy intymności.

\- Och, rozumiem. – Kili przeklina siebie za to, że miał o niej bardzo intymne sny. Jest pewny, że nie chciałaby być tak blisko z kimś, kogo poznała niedawno, nie wspominając o tym, że ten ktoś jest Krasnoludem. – A… Czy Elfy biorą ślub z kimś z nie swojej rasy?

Tauriel rumieni się lekko, patrząc na niego i podświadomie zabiera swoją rękę I kładzie ją na ławce, między nimi.

\- Tego nie wiem. Nigdy nie słyszałam o takim wydarzeniu, ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego to nie mogłoby się zdarzyć. – Uśmiecha się lekko. – A więc, czy jest ktoś, kto ci się podoba? Ktoś, kto mógłby być twą Jedyną?

Tauriel wie, że podoba się Kiliemu. Nie jest zbyt delikatny w swoim działaniu, a w dodatku powiedział pewne rzeczy podczas leczenia. Elfka zaczyna myśleć, że on nie pamięta tego, co mówił tamtej nocy.

\- Cóż, tak, myślę, że jest ktoś taki. Jest silna, jest jedną z najdzielniejszych wojowniczek, jaką spotkałem i jest bardzo piękna, ale wątpię, żeby była mną zainteresowana. Tak bardzo się różnimy, ona i ja. I nie można mnie nazwać atrakcyjnym, chyba że dla tylko dla ludzkich kobiet. -  Kili ponownie spogląda na podłogę.

_Nie ma mowy, by Tauriel mnie kochała. Jest taka piękna, a ja jestem tylko Krasnoludem. Nie ma mowy._

Tauriel zauważa jego strapienie, sięga po jego dłoń i bierze ją w swoją. Głaszcze jego kłykcie swoim kciukiem.

\- Kili, czy pamiętasz, co się stało tamtej nocy, kiedy cię wyleczyłam? Pamiętasz, co mówiłeś?

Kili jest trochę zaskoczony i zawstydzony tym, co robi oraz jej pytaniem.

\- Nie, ja… Nie pamiętam. Pamiętam Orków atakujących nas tutaj w domu, pamiętam też ciebie i Legolasa, kiedy przyszliście i ich zabiliście i tylko to. Fili mówił tylko, że byłem bliski śmierci, a ty użyłaś królewskiego ziela, które przyniósł Bofur i wyleczyłaś mnie. I to na tyle. Co… co powiedziałem?

_Mahalu, założę się, że zrobiłem z siebie głupca._

\- Spojrzałeś na mnie i powiedziałeś, że to nie mogę być ja. Że jestem daleko od ciebie, wędruję pośród gwiazd w innym świecie… I mówiłeś, że to tylko sen. – Przerywa i trzyma jego rękę nieco mocniej. – A potem zapytałeś… Czy mogłabym cię pokochać.

Twarz Kiliego płonie jasną czerwienią, a całe jego ciało się trzęsie. Zamyka mocno oczy i odwraca się od niej, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach. Pochyla głowę i przeklina siebie. Nie może w to uwierzyć. Powiedział jej takie rzeczy. Nie ma teraz słów i żałuje, że tamtej nocy nie umarł, bo teraz na pewno umrze ze wstydu.

Delikatna dłoń na jego policzku odwraca jego głowę do niej. Teraz jego twarz jest bardzo blisko jej twarzy.

\- A co, jeśli bym powiedziała, że mogłaby ciebie pokochać? – Tauriel szepcze do niego. – A co, jeślibym powiedziała, że może już cię kocha?

Kili zamiera, zaczyna się jąkać, ale żadne słowa nie wychodzą z jego ust, widząc, jak Tauriel się zbliża i zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy ich głowami. Elfka zamyka oczy i czeka. Skojarzenie zajmuje Kiliemu chwilę. Wie, że w ten sposób cicho prosi go o to, by ten dystans zniknął całkowicie. Przyciska delikatnie swoje usta do jej ust, drżąc. Ale czuje też, jak i ona cała drży.

Oboje przez chwilę przestają oddychać, kiedy wymieniają swój pierwszy pocałunek.

_To się dzieje! Och, na młot Mahala, to się naprawdę dzieje._

Tauriel przerywa w końcu pocałunek, uśmiecha się i głaszcze jego zarośnięty policzek. Kili odbiera to jako mały znak zachęty i całuje ją jeszcze, tym razem bardziej pewnie. Tauriel wzdycha i pogłębia pocałunek.

_Ona tak cudownie pachnie. Jej usta są takie miękkie i słodkie._

\- Zupełnie jak w moim śnie.

\- Jakim śnie? – pyta Tauriel.

Kili znowu zamiera ze wstydu, kiedy uświadamia sobie, jakie słowa wyrwały mu się z ust.

_Chyba taki głupi jeszcze nie byłem. Ale cóż, mogłem jej powiedzieć._

\- W-wiesz, bo miałem taki sen… O tobie, o… nas. Śniły mi się twoje piękne włosy – przeczesuje je palcami, - twoja jasna skóra – głaszcze jej policzek, - i twoje miękkie, słodkie usta – dotyka kciukiem jej ust, - przyciśnięte do moich ust. – Przybliża się i znowu ją całuje.

_To wyjaśnia to, co mówił w gorączce._

- Też miałam sen o nas. Powiedz mi, co ci się jeszcze śniło?

- Cóż, śniły mi się jeszcze inne rzeczy, ale mówiłaś, że są one tylko dla naprawdę bliskich sobie osób, jeśli mówimy o Elfach… - Kili rumieni się mocno i ponownie uświadamia sobie, co takiego powiedział. Przeklina siebie w duchu raz jeszcze.

Tauriel także mocno się rumieni.

\- Och… Rany… Kili…

\- P-przepraszam, proszę, wybacz mi.

\- Nie, jest w porządku.

\- Nie, nie jest. Pomyślałem o tobie w tak nieprzyzwoity sposób i-

Dłoń na jego policzku ucisza go.

\- Nie, naprawdę, Kili. Jest w porządku. Tak naprawdę, miałam podobne sny. – Tauriel przez chwilę głaszcze jego zarośnięty policzek, rozkoszując się dotykaniem zarostu, co pozwala jej odpłynąć myślami.

\- N-naprawdę? – jąka się.

\- Naprawdę.

\- A więc chcesz…

\- Masz na myśli… Tak jak w naszych snach?

\- Tak. Przyznam, że moje były… Całkiem intymne…

\- Masz na myśli… Elfickie małżeństwo?

Kili nie mówi nic, tylko rumieni się mocno i kiwa głową, po czym uśmiecha się lekko i wstydliwie.

\- O rany… Ja, ja nie wiem, czy ja jestem na to gotowa. - Mina Kiliego od razu rzednie, jakby dostał ponownie strzałą z Morgulu. – Ale, - mówi dalej, - nie mówię, że ciebie odrzucam.

Kili wciąż ma w myślach tylko te pierwsze słowa. Odwraca się i nie zwraca uwagi na to, co mówiła dalej.

\- Jeśli twoja odpowiedź brzmi “nie”, po prostu to powiedz. W porządku, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego.

Tauriel bierze jego twarz w swoje dłonie i odwraca ją do siebie.

\- Och, Kili – przeczesuje jego twarde i splątane włosy, po czym całuje go ponownie. – Nie słuchałeś mnie? Powiedziałam, że nie odrzucam cię. Powiedziałam, że mogłabym cię pokochać. Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na małżeństwo, na tak intymną rzecz. Są inne rzeczy, które moglibyśmy wspólnie robić, ale bez tego.

Uśmiecha się delikatnie, żeby pocieszyć go. On odwzajemnia uśmiech i przybliża się do niej i obejmuje ją w talii swoimi ramionami. Pozwala mu się zbliżyć, obejmuje swoimi ramionami jego ramiona. Przez różnicę w wzroście (nawet na siedząco) policzek Kiliego jest teraz dokładnie na jej dekolcie. Rumieni się i uśmiecha, kiedy to zauważa i wtula swoją twarz jeszcze bardziej.

Tauriel schyla się i szepcze na ucho:

\- Chciałbyś pójść do innego pokoju? Może do takiego z drzwiami i zamkiem?

Kili patrzy na nią i potakuje na tak śmiałą propozycję, na jego twarzy maluje się przebiegły uśmiech, a w oczy aż mu się błyszczą. Tauriel wstaje i zanim Kili zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, bierze go w swoje ramiona, jak pan młody nosi pannę młodą. Idzie z nim do sypialni, z której pozwolił skorzystać Bard. Akurat w tym momencie Legolas wrócił do domu i groźnie na nich spogląda.

\- Zabieram go do sypialni, żeby wyczyścić ranę i żeby mógł odpocząć – odpowiada chłodno i idzie z nim.

\- Nieładnie tak okłamywać przyjaciela, wiesz?

\- A co, chciałbyś mu wyjawić prawdę?

\- Nie.

\- Tak myślałam. - Tauriel zamyka drzwi na klucz i sadza Kiliego na łóżku, po czym siada koło niego. Kili bierze jej jedną dłoń w swoją, a drugą zaś głaszcze jej policzek. Elfka pochyla się, by mocno go pocałować. Oblizuje jego dolną wargę, aż w końcu jego usta się rozchylają. Krasnolud pogłębia pocałunek, jego język wędruje do jej ust, co jej się podoba. Całują się tak przez dłuższą chwilę, mocno i namiętnie, aż Tauriel kładzie go na łóżko tak, żeby leżał na plecach. Siada koło niego.

\- A więc… Co byś chciała ze mną porobić, moja pani? Jestem do twoich usług, ale muszę cię ostrzec. Nie jestem doświadczony, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy.

\- To tak, jak ja. A więc musimy się czegoś o sobie nauczyć, prawda? Tak na początek. – Tauriel siada okrakiem na jego zdrowej nodze, bierze jego rękę i kładzie sobie na piersi.

\- Och, Tauriel. – Kili rumieni się i ściska jej pierś przez ubranie. Tauriel zamyka oczy i wzdycha, uśmiechając się. Kili podnosi swoją drugą rękę i sięga do jej drugiej piersi. Ściska je i masuje ten delikatny kawałek ciała swoimi dłońmi. Jego palce wędrują do zapięcia z przodu jej sukni. – Mogę?

\- Tak. Tutaj – pokazuje mu, co ma zrobić, po czym odpina jej suknię i ściąga przez jej głowę. Zrzuca ją na podłogę. Elfka zostaje w samych spodniach, butach i w lekkiej halce.

Kili wraca do masowania jej piersi i chwytania jej sutków przez materiał jej halki. Jej sutki są twarde i większe przez jego dotyk. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Kili wsuwa swoje dłonie pod halkę, by móc dotknąć bezpośrednio jej skóry. Jego śmiałość zaskakuje ją na moment, po czym rozkoszuje się przyjemnym uczuciem jego palców na swoim wrażliwym ciele. Elfka pojękuje lekko i przyciska jego dłonie do siebie.

\- Chcę je zobaczyć – Kili prawie błaga ją i ciągnie za rąbek halki.

Elfka kiwa głową i ściąga halkę, która ląduje na podłogę, jak jej suknia. Kili patrzy się na jej piękne ciało, a podniecenie sprawia, że czuje twardość w swoich spodniach. Jasne, nagie piersi obsypane piegami. I te ciemnoróżowe, sterczące sutki.

_Jak w moim śnie… Małe, ale piękne. I te słodkie, różowe sutki… I jej piegi. Mahalu, to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe._

\- Są piękne. – Kili siada i przybliża się do niej, obejmuje swoimi ramionami jej talię i całuje jeden z tych sterczących sutków. Tauriel jest zaskoczona tą przyjemnością, jaką daje całowanie, lizanie i ssanie sutków. Kili mruczy, pieszcząc ją. To razem z delikatnym drapaniem jego zarostu sprawia, że przez ciało Elfki przechodzi przyjemny dreszcz.

_Och, Valarowie, to jest nawet lepsze, niż myślałam._

Tauriel przeczesuje palcami jego włosy i trzyma go mocno.

\- Proszę, rób z nimi, co tylko ci się podoba.

\- Podoba ci się to? Takie pieszczoty?

\- Och, tak. Nie wiedziałam, jakie to cudowne uczucie. Ty pierwszy ich dotykasz.

\- A ja pierwszy raz dotykam kobiecych piersi. Są takie piękne i jędrne. I do tego takie słodkie. – Krasnolud zaczyna pieścić jej drugą pierś, wciąż mrucząc.

Tauriel zaczyna pojękiwać i uciskać jego nogę.

_Och, Valarowie, to takie przyjemne. Jestem taka podniecona, czuję to tam w dole. Czy on się domyśla, jaka jestem mokra?_

 Elfka pociąga rąbek jego koszuli.

\- Mogę?

\- Tak, proszę. – Oboje ściągają jego koszulę, która po chwili ląduje na podłodze.

Tauriel patrzy zafascynowana, z rozchylonymi ustami, czuje, jak jej sucho w gardle. Kili nie ma koszuli na sobie i Elfka widzi na jego klacie ciemne, kręcone włoski.

\- Tyle włosów. – sięga instynktownie dłonią i jej palce wędrują po jego klacie. Elfce podoba się to uczucie, lekkie łaskotanie.

_Valarowie, ciekawe, jakby to było, jakbym je czuła na swoich piersiach?_

\- To nie jest dużo, jak na Krasnoluda, ale jestem jeszcze młody. Ale cieszę się, że ci się podoba. I proszę, nie wstydź się. Lubię, jak mnie dotykasz.

\- Cóż, Elficcy mężczyźni nie mają tam w ogóle włosów, więc dla mnie to dużo. – Elfka nie przerywa dotykania. Wędruje swoimi rękoma w górę i w dół, dotyka jego klaty i brzucha, lekko drapie paznokciami jego skórę, zatrzymuje się na trochę przy sutkach.

_Ma naprawdę dużo włosów. A jego mięśnie są takie twarde. Musi być naprawdę silny._

Kili pozwala sobie na leżenie na plecach.

\- Och, tak, proszę, rób tak jeszcze. – Elfka wciąż jest zafascynowana jego klatą. Krasnolud głaszcze jej boki, zaczynając od bioder, idąc w górę, ku jej piersiom, głaszcze sutki kciukami i wraca na dół.

\- Och, proszę, dotykaj mnie jeszcze – wzdycha Tauriel.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Bez ostrzeżenia, Kili obraca ją i kładzie się między jej nogami, a Tauriel wzdycha, zaskoczona. Krasnolud zaczyna od całowania jej szyi i uszu, sprawiając u niej dreszcze i ciepłą falę rozkoszy płynącą w dół jej ciała.

\- Och, rany, moje uszy.

\- Są aż tak delikatne? No to teraz znam twój słaby punkt, Elfia panno.

\- Na to wygląda. Nawet sama nie wiedziałam o tym miejscu.

Kili zapamiętuje to sobie i zachowuje w myślach na potem. Dalej obsypuje jej ciało pocałunkami, skupiając się na piegach na jej ramionach, obojczyku i rowku między piersiami. Dalej całuje jej blady, płaski brzuszek, zatrzymuje się na moment, by polizać jej pępek. Elfka śmieje się i wierci.

\- Och, to aż tak łaskocze?

\- Tak, ale to bardzo przyjemne – odpowiada i uśmiecha się czule.

Kili również się uśmiecha i dalej wędruje po jej ciele, schodząc poniżej pępka, do jej pulsującej kobiecości. Czuje jej piżmowy, podniecający zapach. Ten zapach sprawia, że jego członek jeszcze bardziej się pobudza.

_Jeśli tam na dole pachnie tak wspaniale, to ciekawe, jak ona musi smakować. Czy pozwoliłaby mi? Powinienem spytać._

_Och, jest dokładnie tak, jak w moim śnie. Czy on chce… mnie tam pocałować? Och, Valarowie._

\- Czy mogę cię popieścić… Tam na dole? - Tauriel rumieni się i nie może odpowiedzieć, kiwa tylko głową, prosi go wzrokiem o to.

Kili również potakuje, przełyka nerwowo ślinę, gdy ściąga jej spodnie trzęsacymi się rękoma. Kiedy już nie ma na sobie spodni, kapitan podkurcza i zaciska swoje nogi, ale to niewiele daje. Wcale nie zakrywa tak bardzo jej kobiecości. Elfka chowa swoją twarz w dłoniach.

\- Proszę, nie wstydź się, moja pani. Przysięgam, chyba denerwuję się bardziej, niż niż ty. – Młody Krasnolud sięga do jej dłoni i odrywa je od jej twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, to dlatego… Bo nikt jeszcze nie patrzył na mnie w taki sposób – rumieni się.

\- Może to pomoże ci się odprężyć… - pochyla się i czule ją całuje.

Głaszcze delikatnie jej twarz oraz jej duże, szpiczaste uszy.

To rzeczywiście pomaga jej się odprężyć. Rozpływa się przez jego dotyk i pocałunki, obejmuje go swoimi ramionami i rozchyla lekko nogi.

\- Jesteś taka cudowna, Tauriel, i piękna, zupełnie jak w moich snach.

\- Tak? Co właściwie ci się śniło? Powiesz mi?

\- Cóż, byłaś naga i zaspokajałaś mnie w najcudowniejszy możliwy sposób. Ale ja również chcę ci dać przyjemność.

\- Już mi ją dajesz. – Spogląda na swoją kobiecość, która jest teraz bardzo spragniona. – I jak chciałbyś, żebym cię zaspokoiła? Tak w zasadzie to ledwo co cię dotykałam.

\- Dotknij mnie tam… - bierze jej dłoń i przyciąga do swojego nabrzmiałego krocza.

Tauriel przewraca się, żeby leżeć koło niego. Pieści jego członka przez spodnie. Kiedy Kili zaczyna dyszeć i pojękiwać, rozwiązuje sznurki. Nie próbuje nawet jej powstrzymać, więc rozwiązuje całkiem sznurki i wyciąga jego członka ze spodni. Elfka patrzy w dół. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała penisa w wzwodzie tak blisko i w takiej sytuacji. Jej oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Na główce widoczny jest gruby, srebrny kolczyk, przebijający napletek i wychodzący koło główki.

\- O rany…

\- Co…? Ach, to.

\- Tak. N-Nie myślałam, że tak można… Taką biżuterię widziałam tylko na uchu.

\- To całkiem normalne, jeśli chodzi o moją rasę. Robimy to, kiedy młody Krasnolud staje się mężczyzną.

\- Rozumiem. To musiało boleć, nie? – sięga do jego członka i dotyka lekko kolczyk, poruszając napletkiem.

\- Tak, trochę bolało. Ale to nic takiego, musiałem to znieść. I… Och, to takie przyjemne… Bardziej, niż gdy dotykam sam siebie. Proszę, rób tak jeszcze.

Tauriel bierze jego członka w dłoń, obejmuje go swoimi długimi, smukłymi palcami jego całą szerokość. Jest przeciętny, jak na Krasnoluda, grubszy I krószy, niż u przeciętnego mężczyzny, a tym bardziej w porównaniu do Elfów. Zaczyna obracać ręką dookoła, masując w górę i w dół. Kciukiem masuje jego główkę, przesuwając kolczyk każdym swoim ruchem. Kili odchyla głowę, jęcząc przy tym gardłowo.

\- Och, Mahalu, Tauriel, to jest niesamowite.

\- Kili, dotknij mnie też, proszę.

Kili sięga ręką pomiędzy jej nogi, delikatnie dotykając jej kobiecości. Jego środkowy palec wchodzi delikatnie do środka, a Kili czuje jej wilgoć.

\- Tauriel, tu jest tak mokro.

\- Tak, to znaczy, że mi się podoba. A jeśli chcesz- Ach! – z jej ust wydobywa się jęk, kiedy Kili wsuwa głębiej swój palec i masuje jej czuły punkt.

Wyjmuje dłoń, bo boi się, że robi coś nie tak, ale wciąż trzyma ją między jej nogami.

\- Przepraszam, zrobiłem coś nie tak?

\- Och, nie, w ogóle, wręcz przeciwnie. Proszę, dotknij mnie tam jeszcze. – Podciąga się do góry i całuje go mocno, pieszcząc go śmielej.

Kili kiwa głową i jeszcze raz pieści ją w dole, dotyka trochę niżej, pieści jej wargi.

\- Troszkę wyżej.

Krasnolud poprawia się i znajduje małą wypukłość na górze jej kobiecości. Wie, że znalazł odpowiedni punkt, kiedy ona wygina plecy w łuk i pojękuje, a jej dłoń zaciska się na jego członku. Przerywa pocałunek i przechodzi z pieszczotami na jej ucho, przegryzając płatek i liżąc muszelkę, przesuwając koniuszek języka na szpiczastą końcówkę ucha.

\- Czy mogę cię tam pocałować, moja pani? – szepcze na jej ucho.

I ponownie, kapitan straży nie może wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Kiwa tylko głową, przyzwalając w ten sposób na tę pieszczotę swojemu krasnoludzkiemu kochankowi. On zaś ponownie całuje jej ciało, pieści sutki, pępek i inne czułe miejsca na jej ciele, jakie tylko znajduje. Pieści je swoimi dłońmi, sprawiając, że czuje się odprężona. Jej nogi odruchowo rozchylają się, kiedy Krasnolud sięga podbrzusza. Kładzie się na brzuchu, pomiędzy jej nogami i przygląda się jej dokładniej. Jej kobiecość jest różowa i śliska od podniecenia. Elfka czuje na niej jego oddech, a jego członek znajduje się teraz na jego brzuchu.

Krasnolud zaczyna od delikatnych pocałunków na jej łonie, biodrach i udach. Jego zarost drapie jej wrażliwe ciało, a ona wzdycha z zachwytu. Kili w końcu czuje, że jest rozluźniona, więc próbuje dalej. Rozwiera ją palcami, a chłodne powietrze sprawia, że czuje dreszcze. Wtedy to krasnolud składa pocałunek na jej łechtaczce, a Elfka jęczy głośno.

\- Jesteś… Jesteś pewny? – łapie oddech.

\- Tak. Całkowicie. – I zanim Tauriel powie cokolwiek, on liże jej całą kobiecość, wsuwa język do środka, wije nim i kosztuje jej soków. Czuje jej słodki zapach.

\- A-ale, och, Valarowie, Kili! T-to takie… ach!

Teraz kapitan Mrocznej Puszczy staje się tylko jednym, wielkim jękiem, na łasce krasnoludzkiego księcia i jego ust. Kili odsuwa się lekko, by znowu poświęcić nieco uwagę jej łechtaczce i drażnić palcami jej kobiecość.

\- Och tak, proszę, Kili, wsuń je… - mamrocze, a Kili rozumie sugestię i wolno wsuwa jeden ze swoich grubych palców do środka.

Nie była wcześniej przyzwyczajona do niczego w środku, więc zaciska momentalnie uda, kiedy on pracuje palcem i pieści dalej jej łechtaczkę.

_Mahalu, tam jest tak ciasno, mokro i ciepło._

Kiedy Kili czuje, że jest w pełni zrelaksowana, dotyka delikatnie jej wejście drugim palcem, patrząc na nią i czekając na znak od niej, że wszystko jest w porządku. Elfka patrzy na niego i kiwa głową, po czym odchyla ją do tyłu i otwiera usta, kiedy Kili wsuwa drugi palec.

_To dzieje się wszystko tak szybko, to takie intymne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chciał mnie tam pocałować._ _I to wspaniałe rozciągnięcie!_

Elfka odpręża się i rozluźnia mięśnie raz jeszcze, a Kili zaczyna wsuwać i wysuwać swoje palce, po czym przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Pościel jest już przemoczona jej sokami, a usta i dłonie Kiliego całe się świecą. Oblizuje jeszcze raz swoje usta i schyla się ponownie, zadowalając ją językiem i poruszając w środku palcami. Dotyka czułego miejsca, a ona zaczyna poruszać biodrami z przyjemności, więc kontynuuje te pieszczoty.

\- Och, Valarowie! Kili! Tak mi dobrze! Tak- Ach! – pojękuje i chwyta go za włosy, trzymając go mocno.

Jej nogi sztywnieją, jej całe ciało drży, a jej mięśnie zaciskają się na jego palcach. Mamrocze po elficku i czuje falę rozkoszy, którą Kili czuje na swojej twarzy i palcach. Pada na plecy i puszcza go, a on odchyla się, trochę niepewny tego, co się właśnie stało. Czy ją skrzywdził?

\- Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Och, Kili, nawet lepiej, niż w porządku. Czułam niesamowitą rozkosz. Doprowadziłeś mnie na szczyt i to było cudowne. – Uśmiecha się spokojnie i zbliża się do niego.

Krasnolud również się uśmiecha i przybliża do niej, pozwala jej na mocne objęcie.

\- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że byłem w stanie dać ci taką przyjemność. Naprawdę się cieszę.

\- Bardzo mi się to podobało. Nigdy nie czułam takiej przyjemności w swoim życiu – wzdycha i przyciąga go do siebie, by go mocno pocałować.

Na jego języku wciąż czuje swoje soki.

\- A teraz, proszę, pozwól mi się odwdzięczyć. – Obraca się razem z nim i zaczyna ponownie go pieścić.

Kili pojękuje mocno.

\- Och, Tauriel. – Elfka odchyla się, żeby patrzeć na swoją dłoń, patrzy, jak jego skóra się porusza, a z małego otworku wydobywa się kropla jego soku.

_On mnie tam całował, więc nie może tak być, że się nie odwdzięczę._

Schyla się i składa pocałunek na główce, czując chłodny, metalowy kolczyk na swoich ustach, a na swoim języku czuje słonawy smak jego soku.

\- Och, Mahalu, Tauriel! – Wplata swoje ręce w jej włosy, przeczesuje je i dotyka delikatnie jej uszu.

Elfka czuje, jak przechodzi przez nią dreszcz i pojękuje, a Kili na główce członka czuje drganie jej ust. Dalej pieści go tak samo, całuje i liże główkę, drażni jego kolczyk. Kili porusza odruchowo swoimi biodrami, próbując poczuć coś więcej. W ten sposób jego główka znajduje się w jej ustach. Tauriel jest tym zaskoczona, ale podoba jej się to, ssie lekko i pieści go mocniej dłonią.

\- Tauriel! Zaraz dojdę!

Wyjmuje główkę z ust i całuje go bardzo mocno w usta, kąsając go lekko i bawiąc się jego językiem. Kili porusza swoimi biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, po czym dochodzi na jej dłoń, krzycząc jej imię i przeklinając po krasnoludzku. Czuje, jak gruba strużka ląduje na jego brzuchu. Tauriel przestaje go pieścić, puszcza jego członka i uśmiecha się. On zaś dyszy, odwzajemnia uśmiech i przyciąga ją do siebie, całując powoli i czule. Tauriel przerywa pocałunek, znajduje jakąś szmatkę i wyciera nią swoją dłoń i brzuch Kiliego.

\- Mam rozumieć, że ci się podobało?

\- Tak… To jest jedna z najlepszych przyjemności dla mężczyzny. Dziękuję.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłam ci dać taką przyjemność – uśmiecha się i całuje go ponownie.

Kili obejmuje ją ramionami i przytula mocno. Tauriel również go przytula, kładzie swój policzek na jego czoło. Odpoczywają tak w ciszy przez chwilę, aż Kili mówi:

\- Kocham cię, Tauriel.

Serce Tauriel bije mocno. To zupełnie coś innego, niż pytanie, czy mogłaby go pokochać.

\- Też cię kocham, Kili.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Mówiłam ci, że mogłabym cię pokochać, czyż nie tak? Czy nie jestem twoją Jedyną? Czy to znaczy, że nie musisz żyć sam?

\- Tak, ale tylko jeśli zechcesz ze mną być.

\- Oczywiście, że zechcę. Teraz odpocznij, mój książę.

\- Tak, moja pani.

Kochankowie tulą się mocno do siebie, ich ramiona i nogi są ze sobą splecione, a ich ciała tak blisko siebie, jakby miały być jednym ciałem. Odpływają do krainy snów, znów dzieląc te same sny. 


End file.
